Skins
Various weapons are also capable of having camouflage on them, for an added new look depending on the user's preference. Previously, variants of guns, such as the Dragunov SVD and its shorter variant, the SVDS, used to be classified as skins, but, they are now separate weapons. Some gun skins include the Blue Tiger, Desert, Gold, Nickel, Hazard, Digital Urban, Blackout, etc. Not all guns have the same skins available, for example, the M4A1 does not have all the same skins like the Mosin Nagant, due to the wooden features on the Mosin Nagant, it has some special skins like a cherry furniture, and walnut furniture. The M4A1 lacks these skins. Speciality Skins Some weapons within the app have some sort of skin exclusive to the weapon type, or exclusive to the weapon itself. The following skins are Blued, Blackout, Battle Worn, Cherry, Dark Earth, Magma, OD Green, Pink, Satin Nickel, Tan, and Tarnished. *Blued is a dark blue finish, giving the gun a more darker approach. It is only available for 3 guns, the Python, Anaconda, and Raging Bull. *Blackout, while may seem common, is only available for 34 guns, due to many guns being made with plastics and polymers. *Battle Worn and Tarnished are both the same idea, a rusted finish, showing the gun has been withered to death, and giving it the feeling it has been in a hard fight. Both skins are available for a total of 11 guns, 4 for Battle Worn, 7 for Tarnished. Battle worn is available for the M1216, AA12, AK47, and M1 Garand. Tarnished is available for the Astra 400, Browning M1919A6, Colt M1911, M/45 SMG, M3 Grease Gun, MP40, and M1921 Thompson. *Cherry furniture gives guns with a wooden furniture a brighter red on the wood, rather than the in between of walnut and the normal wood. Cherry is exclusive to three guns, the Model 25, Speedmaster 552, and the Dragunov SVD. The remaining ones are available for walnut as well. *Dark Earth is a darken brown camo, giving the gun the color of the ground of dirt. It is only available for the AWSM. *Magma gives the gun a lava like pattern, featuring orange, yellow, and bright red mixing together. It is only available for the Steyr AUG. *OD Green is a bright olive green furniture to the guns that can obtain it. These guns are the KSG Shotgun, Glock 18, and XM8. *Pink is a camo that covers the gun if it were plated in gold or nickel, but instead, the color is a hot pink look. Only 5 guns have it, the LCR revolver, the Uzi, M4A1, M950, and SV98. *Satin Nickel is a darker nickel finish to the gun. It is only available for 2 guns, the Anaconda, and Desert Eagle .44. *Tan is similar to Dark Earth, but with a lighter appearance to the gun. It is only available to the XM8. *Walnut is the opposite of Cherry, it gives the wood a darker finish, and more a brown color to it. It is available to the guns that have the Cherry Skin, minus the three guns listed for the Cherry skin.